


A Tinder Date Gone Wrong

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Ambiguous Race, Boredom, Bullying, Buttcrush, Catfishing, Character Death, Cleaning, Dom/sub, Evil Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Farting, Fate Worse Than Death, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, G/T, Gassy Frisk, Giant Frisk, Hurt No Comfort, Licking, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Poor Sans (Undertale), Rape, Sadism, Sadistic Frisk, Sans gets dominated, Shrinking, Size Difference, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Tinder, Tiny Sans (Undertale), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Frisk catfishes Sans on Tinder. When he shows up to Frisk’s hotel, Frisk shrinks and tortures him.





	A Tinder Date Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).



> Warning:  
> This chapter contains:  
> \- Underage sex  
> \- Fetish Content  
> \- Rape/Non stuff  
> \- Torture of a beloved character  
> \- Humiliation

Frisk had catifshed many guys on Tinder. She posed as an Asian 30 year old lady into being dominated by american men of age 30 - 35 when in reality she was a 15 year old girl into shrinking and dominating men whose race was unknown. Catfishing humans had become boring, repetitive and a turn off, so Frisk decided to start catfishing monsters. Frisk had catfished a skeleton and was currently waiting in a hotel for him to arrive. When he finally did arrive, he was shrunken before he could react and stepped on harshly. “How about a foot massage to start off?” Frisk asked, although she expected one whether he liked it or not. Sans didn’t budge, so she started grinding her foot on the floor, not hearing his muffled screams. “That wasn’t a request, that was an order, you dumbass,” Frisk flared at him.

 

“If you want me to take my foot of you, you’d best do as I say, runt.” Sans desperately started massaging her feet. After what felt like centuries, Frisk lifted her foot off him. Frisk smiled sinsterly. “You’re gonna wish you were under my feet by the time I’m done with you,” she simply said before stripping off all her clothes and sitting down on him. Sans’ screams where muffled into Frisk’s butt. “Okay, now, I want you to crawl inside and start licking me clean.” Sans had never felt so humiliated in his entire life and he depised this feeling, but he didn’t want to piss off the gigantic lunatic, so he started crawling inside and did as told when Frisk started farting for 30 mins. After that, she got off of him.

 

“Well, this has been really fun, and you’ve done better than the rest, so I won’t kill you. I’ll keep you alive as my little pet. How does that sound?”


End file.
